Ino of the Two-Tails
by Lightning Kitty 7346
Summary: Ino, of the Yamanaka Clan is the Hidden Jinchuuriki of the Two-tailed Nibi, Matatabi. Let's see how her adventure plays out. NaruIno, inspired by Kaara's discontinued (AMAZING) fanfic, "Between Sun And Moon".
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone, to my new Fanfic. It's going to be NaruIno it's one of my favorite pairings. Anyways, the synopsis of this Fic is that Ino is the Two-tails jinchuuriki with a few changes. Instead of being made of fire and having a Fire Affinity. Matatabi will be made out of Water and have an Affinity for it. And I know you probably think "Cats hate water" well cats are actually very good swimmers and they only hate water/baths when their are forced to touch water/taking baths. Also there's a breed of cats that loves water, the "Turkish Angora" and because I thought Ino always had a Water or Earth Affinity. Enough with the information about Cats ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

"Normal Speaking."

'Thinking.'

 **"Bijuu Speaking"**

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 1 ~**_

Ino, a 12 year old Jinchuuriki of Matatabi, of the Yamanaka clan just woke up in her Purple-Plastered room and got ready for her, what she hoped was her last day at the academy. That's right, her last day, she was ecstatic today, she was going to take her Genin test and pass with flying colors. She put on her usual clothes. She ran downstairs, only to find her mother cooking breakfast and her father sitting at the breakfast table, reading his newspaper with coffee in hand.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" Ino cried out cheerfully while sitting down with her father.

"Good morning princess." Her parent's greeted simultaneously. "Are you ready for today?" Inoichi asked his daughter.

"Yeah dad, I'm totally prepared." Ino said when her mother came to the table to pass out the family's breakfast.

"Remember Ino, being a Ninja can be a dangerous job, watch out for you and your teammates." Ino's mother warned. Haruka Yamanaka being a Medical-Nin had to witness many deaths. She trained Ino in Medical Ninjutsu so hopefully Ino could prevent a lot of those deaths.

"And make your Mother and Father proud!" Inoichi said.

"Alright Mom, Dad, I'll be the greatest Kunoichi that Konoha has ever seen! Bye Mom, bye Dad!" Ino said with full confidence and ran out the door.

"I believe her, she will be the greatest Kunoichi."Haruka said as she walked over to her husband, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"She definitely will be." Inoichi gave Haruka a peck on her cheek.

"And if she needs anything, we'll be there." Haruka held on to Inoichi's hand.

 _ **At The Ninja Academy:**_

When Ino got to the Academy, all the seats were taken... Except the one next to-

'N-naruto-kun!' That's right folks, Ino Yamanka had a crush on Naruto.

So she sat next to him, hoping that Naruto would ignore her slight blush.

 **"Wow Kitten, is this the guy you have a crush on. He's okay in appearances."** The Nibi spoke in the depths of Ino's mind.

'Well I think he's cute!' Ino thought back, her blush amplifying.

 **"So I'm right, you do have a crush on him."**

Ino sighed 'Yeah I do.'

 **"Today, you'll become Genin. The first step of becoming the greatest Kuniochi ever."**

'Yeah, I just hope I pass.' Ino said, becoming quite nervous.

 **"Don't worry! You have me to guide you, Of course you'll pass!"** Nibi said cockily, giving Ino a flashy smile inside her Mind.

'Gee, thanks!' Ino replied with Sarcasm.

 **"Oh, stop with the sarcasm,you might even get to be on a team with Naruto, Kitten."** Nibi teased.

Ino felt herself blush to the words of Nibi. 'I hope so.'

 **"Hey, kitten?"** Matatabi called out.

'Hm?'

 **"I sense a great source of Chakra from, -Average-In-Appearances over there."**

'Wait,really?'

 **"Yes, I think it's a Bijuu, maybe..." Matatabi cut off there with a heavy gasp.**

'What,is something wrong, Nibi?" Ino was worried, about Naruto and Nibi.

 **"It's the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama!"** The Feline was in shock. **"I didn't know he was sealed into Naruto! Okay, let's come back to this later. P** **ay attention, Iruka-San is about to start."**

'Right' Ino perked up to Iruka-Sensei's words.

"Alright class, as you know, today hopefully all of you will become Genin. When I call your name, you will follow me into the quiz room, I will ask you to demonstrate three jutsu. The Substitution Jutsu, The Transformation Jutsu and The Clone Jutsu." Iruka explained.

'Oh no, I never got the hang of the clone jutsu, my chakra pool is too big!'

 **"Kitten don't worry, just explain to Iruka-San then perform the Water Clone Technique I taught you. And he won't mind you being a Jinchuuriki, Naruto is one but he is like Iruka-San's Son."** Nibi reassured Ino.

'You're right, I'll just do that!' Ino felt as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.'Thank you Nibi, If I could hug you right now, I totally would.' Ino meant that wholeheartedly, she was glad to have someone she could count on 24/7. It really lifted your spirits.

 **"You're welcome Kitten."** Nibi said with a warm smile. She would probably never say it aloud... but she really does have a strong bond with her Jinchuuriki.

"Ino Yamanaka, please follow me into the quiz room." Iruka commanded.

 **"You got this Kitten." Nibi assured Ino**

'Let's hope I do.' Ino replied, but thankful for Nibi's support.

"Good luck Ino!" He called out. She recognized that voice. And as soon as she did, her heart skipped a beat.

"N-naruto-Kun." Ino said silently, following Iruka-Sensei into the quizroom. This time full of Confidence.

 **And that is a wrap! Let me know if you like this story. I promise to update quickly, maybe in less than 2 weeks. And chapters will get better and favorite, follow and REVIEW. Let me know what you'd like to see. Bye everyone!-Lightning Kitty 7346.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of Ino of the Two-Tails. And forget what I said about Nibi in the first Chapter, instead Nibi has a Unique trait that allows her to have a chakra nature Armor. Like ,she could have fire or water cover her fur. Also, when Ino is around Naruto and talking to him, she acts like a normal friend. But when she isn't, she goes Hinata on him. Anyways, Please Follow, Favorite and REVIEW!**

"Normal Speaking."

'Thinking.'

 **"Bijuu Speaking."**

 **DISCLAIMER,DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 _ **~ Chapter 2~**_

Once Iruka and Ino were in the quiz room. Ino decided that now would be the best time to reveal her secret.

"Um, Iruka-Sensei?" Ino called out.

"Yes, Ino?" Iruka looked up from his clipboard.

"I have something to tell you. It's a secret. Like a really big secret. Like Only my Family and Hokage-Sama know." Ino said. She was still kind of nervous. It's not everyday you reveal an S-Class secret.

"O-ok then. If it makes you feel any better I'll put up a sound barrier." Iruka stuttered and was spooked since this was a really big secret. But he cared for his class and thought of them like his own.

"Please don't tell anyone. I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Two-Tailed Nibi, Matatabi." One side of Ino felt like she regretted saying this. The other side didn't. She chose to roll with the second side.

"Um, Well, that's. Uh," Iruka stammered while dropping his clipboard. He was utterly shocked out of his mind. He didn't even know that Konoha had a Jinchuuriki other than Naruto.

"If you're wondering why I told you this, it's because I can't create Regular Clones, but I can make Water Clones. _And_ because I trust that you won't think of me any differently." Ino said with a small smile and sincere words.

"Ok, Ino, I promise I'll keep it a secret. And I don't think of you any differently. I think of you and all your classmates like my own children. Now are you ready to become Genin." Iruka said lovingly.

"Thank you Iruka-Sensei." Ino gave Iruka a hug.

"Your welcome. Now, Can you perform the Substitution Jutsu?"Iruka said.

"Right, Substitution Jutsu!" Ino cried as she did the necessary hand seals and her body was replaced with a piece of lumber.

"Very Good." Iruka complemented. He was met with Ino's genuine smile.

"Now, the Transformation Jutsu."

"Transformation Jutsu!" Ino gathered chakra, did the hand seals and transformed into a perfect duplicate of Iruka.

"Clone, no, Water Clone Jutsu." The scarred Sensei said with a warm smile.

The flaxen-haired girl in front of him returned the smile as she did her jutsu. "Water Clone Jutsu!" Ino turned her chakra into water then molded it into a clone of herself.

"So, how'd I do Sensei?" Ino said, knowing full-well the anwser to her question.

"Ino, I am proud to say that you... passed with flying colors and is now a Ninja of Konoha. Please serve your village well." Iruka said, his previous warm smile still plastered on his face.

Ino squealed and ran out of the quiz room, not before giving Iruka a hug. She decided to tie her Hitai-ate around her waist. Infact she even "Borrowed" her father's to see where she would place her's once she got it. Much to Inoichi's displeasure.

Iruka let the class on free period. Ino went up to Sakura and started chatting.

"Hey, Forehead!" Ino called out to Sakura.

"What's up, Ino-Pig!" Sakura replied.

"Nothing much, I'm just surprised they had a hitai-ate big enough to cover up that massive forehead of yours."Ino stated dispite the fact that Sakura's hitai-ate sat atop Sakura's Head, right above her rather large forehead.

"I'm surprised that hitai-ate can fit around your waist, considering how much of a pig you are." Sakura said as a comeback, it was a good one too. Ino got mad at that statement and glared at Sakura, between them, invisible sparks of electricity. Then, out of nowhere, the girls started giggling. Everyone who knew them well enough knew that their "Rivalry" wasn't out of spite.

"Okay kids, settle down, I'm about to announce Team Placements." Iruka ordered. Everyone took their seats and became quiet. "I am proud to announce that each one of you passed! Serve Konoha faithfully, take your training and look after your friends and teamates. Team Seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka."

The blue-eyed blonde of Ino's dreams glared at Sasuke at the mention of being teamates. He despised the young Uchiha as everyone in the village treated him like royalty and all the academy students absolutely adored him.

The quiet, dark-haired Sasuke just gave a simple "Hn."

 _'Yes!'_ Ino exclaimed. _'I'm on a team with Naruto-Kun!'_

 **"I told you it would happen!~"** Matatabi said in a sing-song tone.

"Team Eight, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga."

The shy girl with indigo colored hair and light-lavender eyes, rose her head meekly, still twiddling her thumbs. A boy with unkempt brown haired, his eyes covered with goggles,nodded his head. Or what Ino thought he did. It was hard to tell with the Aburame. The Inuzuka with a furry hood and red markings on his face, just petted his puppy/best friend Akamaru with a smile.

"As team Nine is active, Team Ten, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno." Iruka finished.

"NOO, I'M NOT WITH PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN!" The pink-haired and green-eyed Haruno sobbed.

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome." And Choji just continued to devour(Ever So Quickly) his chips.

"Your Jonin Sensei's will be here to pick you up soon." Iruka said.

Soon,two Jonin entered the classroom. A male with Black hair and a cigar in his mouth called for Team Eight. And a Female with Black hair and Crimson-colored eyes, called for Team Ten.

 **A/N: This is where the Naruto,Sasuke,Ino interaction begins.**

* * *

 ** _~ Three Hours and and and Irritated Blonde Later~_**

"Where the hell is Sensei!?" Shouted a royally irked Naruto.

Ino put her head on her desk, yawning as she allowed herself to rest on it. It had been three hours since Iruka-Sensei had called teams and even he was gone. All that remained in the classroom was Naruto(Who was pacing with an annoyed look on his face), Sasuke(Who was brooding in the corner) and herself. All the teams and their instructors had been long gone. She remembered Sakura's look of depression (because she was not on Sasuke's team) when heading out the door. Sakura gave Sasuke a lustful look(which he ignored) and disappeared into the hallway. The same path Ino,Naruto and Sasuke wish they had taken. Three Hours Ago.

Ino had noticed Naruto tampering with a blackboard eraser. "Naruto I don't think that's a good idea."

"This is for our late Sensei!" The blonde boy said with a smirk, snickering as he set the eraser on the top of the sliding door. He got down from the chair and dusting his hands on his pants and grinned. "Now we just have to wait for the dumbass!"

"I don't think a _Jonin_ is going to fall for that old trick." Said Sasuke, most likely the most they heard from him all day.

"Well, let's just wait and see then!" Naruto said as he appeared right in Sasuke's face.

As if on cue, the door opened and the trio saw a tall, lanky man open the door. Which he was patting away a chalky cloud from his mass of grey shaggy hair. Naruto's plan had (Surprisingly) Worked! He had the standard jonin attire on with a mask concealing all but his eyes and his forehead protector covering his left eye. His other hand held an orange book firmly.

Ino had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Sasuke just eyed the man as if to say _'really'._ And Naruto was pointing and laughing at the man like a hyena on crack.

The silver-haired man stroked his chin in thought. "My first impression of you three... is not very good."

Ten minutes later, Ino was sitting between Naruto and Sasuke with their "Kakashi-Sensei" in front of them. They had been told to introduce themselves. So they asked him to demonstrate. He basically told them his name and a bunch of other things. From their introduction earlier, Ino had learned that Naruto was a ramen obsessed freak and had an insane Aspiration to be Hokage and Sasuke didn't really like anything at all and had Homicidal urges.

Ino and Matatabi sighed. _'Boys'_ / **"Boys...**

"Now that we know each other-"

"You only told us your name!" Ino interjected with an 'As a matter of fact' tone.

Kakashi ignored her and began speaking."We'll meet tomorrow at 9:00 at Training field 7. And don't eat any breakfast, I don't want to get puked on."

"Why would we puke?" Sasuke said with an eye roll and silent tone. After Ino found out his lifelong dream was to kill a man, Ino took a step away from the Uchiha.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Kakashi said in a happy manner. Then he went away in a cloud of smoke.

"...Kakashi-Sensei is really strange." Naruto muttered. "Let's go to the Ramen Stand!"

"Ramen is for unhealthy Dobes." Sasuke scowled and walked away.

"Why I oughta-"

"I'll go with you!" Ino tried to resolve the conflict before Naruto did anything reckless. But then she realized what she said.

 _'Something like a date with Naruto-Kun?'_

"Great, let's go!" Naruto yelled as he took Ino by the hand and hauled her away. Ino blushed the whole way there.

But on the way there, Ino noticed some cold glares directed Naruto's way. Up till now she always wondered why Naruto was ignored or treated badly by the villagers. Of course her family never treated him like that. Yes a few relatives were killed in the Third Shinobi War but it wasn't his fault. Ino couldn't imagine being treated like Naruto for something that was beyond his control. And he always seemed so cheery, maybe there was something behind his happy-go-lucky attitude.

Ino left her thoughts when they got to the Ramen Stand.

"Hello Naruto, what can I get you?" Old Man Teuchi asked. Ino could see Naruto's face light up. Ino guessed that Iruka-Sensei and Teuchi were the only people who were nice to him. "Oh, and you brought a friend. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Teuchi-San/Old Man."

"I'll take an Extra-Large Beef Miso Ramen!"

"I'll take a Medium Vegetable Ramen please."

"Really, Vegetables?" Naruto questioned with a confused look. His head was tilted to the side like a puppy.

"Um, yeah."Ino replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's the point of Ramen is you're getting Vegetables with it?"

"The point is, it's healthy Fishcake!"

"Don't call me Fishcake!"

"Then don't question my eating preferences!"

"Uh, Order up?"

They both recieved their order's of Ramen, Their eyes locked in a staring contest and so far it seemed like Ino was winning. They both gulped down their Ramen and put it on the counter. Ino was feeling a lot more bloated and Naruto wasn't feeling as full as usual. Then they noticed that they grabbed the other's order. They flushed at the mistake.

"Sorry for yelling at you." Naruto apologized, bits of ramen flying from his mouth.

"No, it's my fault too, my dad said I have a short-fused temper. He says I get it from my mom. Then my mom starts beating him with Kitchen Utensils." Ino and Naruto began to laugh. The pair began talking about Jutsu's, their friends, each other, just random things.

"Well, I have to go home now. Bye Naruto!" Ino said while, leaving her money on the counter. Then she smiled and waved at Naruto jogging away. "See you tomorrow Ino-Chan!" Naruto waved at the Flaxen-Haired Girl with his Fox-like grin.

Once Naruto was out of range, Ino stopped in her tracks. _'Ino-Chan?'_ Ino felt her heart begin to beat madly and felt her face heat up. She then proceeded to go home.

"Hi Princess." Inoichi greeted the girl.

"How was your day?" Haruka asked.

"It was good," Ino said, pouring a glass of water.

"Who's your Sensei and who's on your team?" Inoichi asked.

"A jonin named 'Kakashi Hatake'."

"Ah, Kakashi-San. He was a great Ninja. Not very punctual though." Haruka explained.

"And Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

"I feel for those two. They've lived very sad lives. I wish we could have helped them more."

"Now that I think about it, me too." Ino finished her glass of water. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Mom,Dad, Love you." Ino quickly ran upstairs and took her 'Long-deserved bath, changed and went to bed.

It had just started raining and in a few minutes a thunderstorm had happened.

The soothing sounds of Nature let Ino fall into the clutches of sleep.

 **Great chapter right! 2,000 words! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Fic, please Follow, Favorite and REVIEW! Let me know what you want to see and give me advice. And I will be writing in Naruto's and other's POV's in future chapters. Bye!-Lightning Kitty 7346**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone and welcome to Ino of The Two-Tails Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

'Must. Kill. Kakashi-Sensei.'

'Shove those darned bells down his throat.'

'Then shove that dirty book up his-'

 **"Okay kitten!"**

Ino Yamanaka was very irritated right now.

She heard a slight buzzing sound in around her and the rest of her team. The bugs kept pecking at her skin while she tried to swat at them, grunting quietly. She thought she had got the pests, but she ended up slapping herself on the arm. Hard. The green camouflage of the bushes team seven was hiding in, did not match with Ino's purple, Sasuke's blue and definitely not Naruto's orange. And worst of all, Kakashi said that there was an at least 66% chance that they'd fail this stupid bell test. And if they didn't pass, they'd be sent back to the Academy!

Sasuke scanned for any locks of silver hair or a slight chime of bells anywhere. Ino shifted her arms to a more comfortable position, trying to think of a plan and not murdering Kakashi. They had to wait 3 hours for him to show up and he said 9:00 not 12:00. Once again they had to hear his pathetic excuse about being lost on the "path of life", whatever that meant. Ino didn't like the path the test was heading. Not at all. He would only allow 2 of them to pass. How sick and twisted was that!

Naruto, Ino and Sasuke's stomachs rumbled in unison.

'Stupid Hunger pangs.'

"I've had enough of this, let me at him!" Naruto whispered as he got up but was suddenly, yanked down by Ino. "Ow, what was that for!"

"Naruto, you can't face Kakashi-Sensei alone. He's a _Jonin._ " Ino reasoned.

"The most perverted and late one I've ever seen." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Ino's right, we need a plan." Came from Sasuke. When Naruto and Ino heard this, they looked at Sasuke like he just took a crap in front of them.

"What?"

"You're talking!" Naruto said.

"In full sentences!" Ino continued.

"Without even grunting!" Naruto finished.

"I've got it! Naruto, go distract Kakashi Sensei from the sides with Shadow Clones. I'll use a water style jutsu and Sasuke a fire style, both from different sides." Ino formulated.

"How is that supposed to work?"

"Well, if Kakashi-Sensei dodges our attacks, then they'll collide,make a steam and we can grab the bells. Or our attacks hit Kakashi-Sensei, he'll be distracted 'cause Kakashi'll be drenched or fried and Naruto can hold him down with Shadow Clones and we grab the bells." Ino replied. She was confident this plan would work, she put extra-extra thought into this one.

"I'm ready!" Naruto exclaimed as he got out of the bushes and challenged Kakashi and conjured 7 Shadow Clones and bombarded him with kicks and punches.

"Ready Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

They each crawled speedily and silently to the bushes on either side of Kakashi.

Ino gave Sasuke a wink and the began their jutsu's.

"Water Style: Wild Water Wave/ Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" Said Ino and Sasuke in unison.

Ino spat a flowing wave of water from her mouth and Sasuke spat a giant fire ball from his.

Kakashi dodged both attacks and they collided and made a grand heap of steam. The collision of the attacks also disabled Naruto's clones. As smart as Ino's plan was, it totally backfired. Kakashi used a wind jutsu and blew away the steam, not after trapping Naruto and Sasuke.

Ino casted a glance at Sasuke. She tried her hardest not to laugh or even grin. He was stuck in a break in the ground, via Kakashi. He was seething and writhing as tiny ants tormented his _very_ much vulnerable face. Sasuke scowled at her and Ino glared back, As if Sasuke was sending mental plea for assistance.

"Huh?!" Ino cried as she felt something touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Kakashi, waving with a gleeful smile.

"Since your teamates have obviously failed," Kakashi said with that annoyingly torpid voice of his. "You know what you must do Ino."

"This is torture! You know I can't fight you alone, but I'll still try!" Ino got into her fighting stance.

"Hm, someones got courage." Kakashi stated.

Ino just held her glare at him. She then gave him a swift falling splits axe kick, in which he blocked, caught her calves and threw her against a tree.

"Uugghh!" Ino said in a disgruntled tone.

"Well, I think it's time for a break." Said the silver-haired Jounin.

But then...

"You stupid, perverted Sensei, LET ME DOWN!"

Ino turned to see an irate Naruto, dangling from Kakashi's hands, fists shaking and cursing at Kakashi most inappropriately. Kakashi tied Naruto's ankles with a pieces of sturdy rope, ever-so-quickly too. They were a few steps away from the bento boxes and bells Kakashi had placed on a boulder not-too far away from them. Ino guessed that Naruto had probably attempted to grab the bells while Kakashi wasn't looking. Kakashi then, snapped his copy of Icha Icha shut, a glance of traumatizing joy plastered on his face, Kakashi quickly tied Naruto to a post and stetted into the ground.

"Since Naruto attempted to cheat... You guys get to eat," Kakashi promptly pulled Sasuke out of the ground, dirt and soot all over his apparel, then handed Ino and Sasuke two bento boxes. "You may _not_ share your food with Naruto, if you _do_ , I'll fail all of you. Goodbye for now." Then Kakashi vanished into a thick cloud of smoke.

Sasuke chose a spot not to far from Ino and Sasuke and started digging in like he hadn't ate all day. Oh wait, they haven't. He even _somehow_ looked cool hauling morsels of rice and carrots into his mouth.

Ino opened up her bento bento box, she saw an abundance of fish and shrimp. Her face brightened up, almost like Naruto when he see's ramen. Because of Matatabi, Ino absolutely _Adored_ Seafood. She quickly began shoving servings of fish into her mouth. But as quickly as she shoved the morsels into her mouth, the pieces came out of her mouth.

"Gross!"

"What?"

"This food is horrible!" Said the blonde girl.

"Well, maybe Kakashi-Sensei is trying to test our durability against poisons." Said the whiskered blond, almost as if he wasn't tied up at all.

"You want some, Naruto?" Ino asked, her Cornflower eyes staring at him.

"No, I don't want you to fail, maybe Sasuke-Teme but not you. Besides I'm not hun-

Naruto's stomach let out a gigantic roar in protest.

"-gry."

"Well, it sounds like you are, so eat up," Sasuke's glacial voice cut through the air. Then he paused for a second, as if to think."Dobe."

"Hey, I'm not a Dobe, I'm not hungry so!-" Naruto suddenly felt two pairs of chopsticks in his mouth. He found himself hunks of rice, vegetables and fish.

"That's not fair!," Naruto said with bits of food escaping his mouth, the blond boy's face in a frown. "That's ambush!"

"Well, we got you to eat, didn't we?" Sasuke said with a smug demeanor.

"Look at you talking in full sentences, someone should name you Mr. Conversationalist of the year." Ino teased, all she received was a frown from Sasuke. "Gee Sasuke, don't you know all that frowning will cause permanent wrinkles, you should try smiling sometime."

Naruto bursted out laughing at Ino's statements but he stopped as he saw a sight so Scary, It could make Anko Mitarashi scream in agony.

Ino noticed his drenched look.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Ino's cornflower eyes full of worry.

"Kaka-Kaka, Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Huh!?" Ino and Sasuke turned around to see Kakashi heading towards them with a creepy and eerie look. Ino's face fell and so did Sasuke's, even though you could barely notice it.

"YOU!"

'oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!' Ino mentally cried.

"-All have passed!" Kakashi said with one of those "eye-smiles".

Ino, Naruto and Sasuke's jaws dropped, Sasuke's not as obvious. The team gaped at Kakashi, who was glowing at them like hey had just won a big prize an a game show. Kakashi was waiting for them to snap out of their reverie. And demand an explanation,cheer or even smack him. Anything really. Crickets chirping and birds squawking was heard overhead. Hell, even someone in Konoha's house was set aflame, but the three stunned Genin made no effort to break the silence. Ino still wore her "Crap, I'm going to fail face", chunks of rice were falling down Naruto's chin and Sasuke still held chopsticks in his nervelessness hand.

"Are you done?" Kakashi asked, stamping his foot on the ground repetitively that acted like a signal to his un-moving pupils.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto said spewing forth whatever poorly-chewed bits of rice he didn't swallow. "I thought you said-!"

"I know what I said. You're the only batch of brats that haven't listened to my order because of a fear of not passing." Kakashi chuckled and explained with purpose and clarity.

Respect blossomed within each of the Genin, all different amounts, but it was still there.

"Well, I got to go, meet me here for a D-rank mission tomorrow at 9:00 o'clock sharp."

"Says the guy who's late to literally everything." Ino said as she was met with a grin from Kakashi.

"Ahem, Boy stuck to a pole over here!"

"Right!" Kakashi drew a kunai and with one sharp cut, Naruto was free from his prison. "Goodbye." Kakashi vanished in a mass of smoke.

"I've got an idea, Why don't we go to my house for dinner at 6:00 to celebrate our being Genin." Ino suggested.

"No thanks, I'd rather eat Ramen with Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said nervously as he scratched his neck.

"Then you can bring Iruka, And don't worry, my parents aren't judgmental, you'll be fine."Ino reassured.

"Okay then."

"Sasuke, you're coming too."

"Hn?"

"Yes you are! Oh, and dress formally, but not too formal! I'll see you guys soon!" Ino said as she made her way home. But there was a surprise waiting for her.

"Aunt Yugito!?" Ino cried.

Yugito Nii was the former Jinchuuriki of the two-tails. But the two-tails was sealed into Ino because the third thought this would create a bond with Kumo. And right now she was caught by Ino, making out with an unknown Male Kumo-Nin. There were suitcases sitting on the doorstep, Ino guessed they'd be staying for a few days. Now, Ino took a second to analyze the Male. He was a young man with brown hair, a long fringe hanging over his white forehead protector and dark eyes. He wears the standard uniform of Kumogakure with a closed collar and no sleeves.

* * *

 ** _~ A Few_ _Minutes_ _Later ~_**

Now that everyone was inside the house, the unknown Kumo-Nin introduced himself. Ino found out his name was Amai, he was A Jonin of Kumogakure, he was a medical-Nin, He liked reading novels and he was a big softie(Yugito said, which to then he blushed.) Ino thought he was nice enough.

"Mom, is it okay if I invite Naruto, Sasuke and Iruka-Sensei here to dinner?"

"Of course, They can come anytime, as long as one of us is in the house with you."

"Good, 'cause I already invited them." Ino said.

"Of course you did." Inoichi muttered under his breath, not even looking up from his newspaper.

"What's that supposed to mean Dad?" Ino's deadly glare no jutsu directed her father's way.

"Nothing! Crap, I forgot that cat gave you super hearing."

Everyone broke out in laughter at Inoichi's remark.

"Ooh, what to make, what to make?" Ino's mother, Haruka wondered, her slender fingers stroking her chin in thought.

"Why don't we do a Potluck, where everyone makes and brings their own dish." Amai suggested.

"Good Idea Amai!" Haruka said. So then Ino and Inoichi started working on their Sushi, Haruka on her Okonomiyaki and Yugito and Amai on their Katsudon.

* * *

 ** _~ 1 Hour Later~_**

Ino had just took her shower after she told everyone to dress formal, but not to over the top. Ino decided to wear her Lilac-colored,floral, chinese-styled dress. Then she sprayed on a puff of perfume, just like any teenage girl would. She kept her blonde tresses in a long, high ponytail, as always, a daisy hairclip in her hair.

"Ino, your guests are here!" Haruka called out.

'Here we go.'

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know the ending is kinda rushed but bare with me. I can tell you now that the next chapter will be interesting. I hope you enjoyed this Fic, please Follow, Favorite and REVIEW! Let me know what you want to see and give me advice. Bye!-Lightning Kitty 7346**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys and welcome back to my fanfic "Ino of the Two-Tails", I am really, really, REALLY, sorry for being gone so long, but I had to take a break for some personal matters. And a little bit of laziness, (Anime-style-sweat-drop), but hey, can you really blame me? _*Everyone reading says "yes"*_** **Anyways, I love you guys and I hope you enjoy this is long-awaited 4th installment of** **"Ino of the Two-Tails."**

"Normal Speaking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Bijuu Speaking"**

 **(A/N: Author's Note)**

 **DISCLAIMER, DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-San does.**

* * *

~ **_Chapter 4~_**

Ino trudged down the stairs of her house into her living room trying to keep her facial expression as impassive as could be. She usually hated being this pessimistic. But Naruto and Sasuke were pretty unpredictable so just about anything could happen today. This dinner could be a disaster or a success. The flaxen-haired girl was hoping for the latter. She was also hoping that everyone could overlook her being an unpunctual hostess.

"INO-CHAN!"

Then she heard the loudmouth's cry. Surprisingly, he cleaned up pretty well... for Naruto. The boy donned an orange button-down with the Konoha symbol on the back that looked a size too big, but was concealed as the shirt was tucked into black jeans. He'd also forgone the forehead-protector and allowed his set of golden spikes to lie messily over his head. He also adorned his trademark squinty-eyed, foxy grin as he greeted Ino while she was walking to the dinner table. Ino guessed this was the first dinner he'd been invited to. Especially since he was literally _radiating_ with exuberance. If Iruka's hand wasn't firmly holding on to his shoulder, Naruto probably would have shot through the roof. Ino couldn't help but smile back, she felt her muscles recline seeing Naruto so genuinely happy.

"Hey Naruto," She did a little turn to greet the brown-haired chūnin behind her teammate. "Iruka-Sensei, I'm glad you could come."

The Academy Teacher equipped a plain royal-blue kimono with delicate spiral patterns on it. He also carried a big pot of ramen. Probably courtesy of Naruto. Iruka flashed another one of his amazingly friendly smiles of his then said, "I couldn't possibly refuse an invitation from a dear student. Besides, Naruto would have dragged me here even if it meant walking through hell."

"Senseeei, you didn't have to say that!" Said Boy whined while the red blush on his face spread across his cheeks, pouting, peeved at his teacher.

Ino sneered softly then smirked, "I knew that bottomless hole you call your stomach couldn't resist free food, huh Naru-tard?" As she friskily swiped at Naruto's shoulder.(To which he dodged and stuck his tongue out at her.) Ino then finally realized someone was missing. Tilting her head to analyze the empty hallway, she asked,"Did Sasuke not show up?"

"He's outside," Naruto replied with a snicker. "I bet the brooding bastard's waiting for someone to invite him inside or remove his shoes or something."

To which Iruka-Sensei gave Naruto a quick, painful bonk on the top of his head, right before giving an apologetic smile to Haruka and Ino. Ignoring the blond boy's cry. "He's probably just shy, I would think that it's been awhile since he's been invited to a social gathering. And we all know how anti-social Sasuke is. I'm surprised you managed to convince him to come."

"Hey, no one can resist my charm." Ino said, tilting her head back, winking Naruto.

"You blackmailed him didn't you?"

"SHUT UP IDIOT." Ino exclaimed, enraged as she grabbed Naruto by his collar and dragged him into the flower shop part of her house to retrieve the black-haired Uchiha.

"She's a riot," Haruka started snickering, noticing the similarities between her and her daughter while Iruka chuckled along. "But I guess she gets it from me. Anyways, let me show you the kitchen." Haruka was wearing a plain white kimono, besides the casual cherry blossom patterns.

"Of course, I'll help you brew some tea. "Iruka-Sensei offered.

"C'mon, Sasuke's gonna freeze his ass outside if we don't hurry up." Ino said, swinging the door from the house to the flower shop open.

"It's not even _that_ cold," Naruto opposed."Besides, Sasuke's colder than any blizzard the weather can fork over."

To that remark, the flaxen-haired girl gave him a hard, painful bop on the head. "OW!," The blond boy exclaimed in pain, rubbing his sore head. "What is it with you guys and hitting me! If I'm any shorter than other people, I'm gonna blame you!"

Ino giggled and gingerly made clear, "It's safe to say that the unhealthy amount of ramen you eat makes you short idiot, you should try eating a more balanced diet to grow strong."

"Pff, you sound like a Mom, and I'll have _you_ know that I drink a lot of milk too." Naruto huffed in justification, stepping outside to join Ino. He shivered quietly and wrapped his hands around his puny stature.(While ignoring an "I told you so from Ino") And I hate those vegetable things. They're gross."

The Uchiha was standing near the picket fence, admiring some some red and orange blossoms."Hey Dobe, came 'cause you couldn't miss a free food invite?" He looked up, his face still impassive as ever to see the blonde duo, one looking passive, the other enraged. Sasuke wore a a black, one-pieced version of this usual attire with many small belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. He, like everyone else, he forgone his hitai-ate. Ino scoffed as she had to physically confine Naruto from charging at the onyx-eyed boy.

"What are you doing out here?" The blonde vehemently asked Sasuke as she tightened her grip on Naruto's collar. "We're all inside, waiting for you."

"Hn, I was just wondering... why did ask us to come in the first place?"

Ino sighed, agitated. The one thing about the stone-cold Uchiha that she could not comprehend was the way his mind over-worked. It almost was if Sasuke was driven on making simple things complicated, just for the sake of complication itself. "I invited you guys here to eat and so we can get to know each other better, I thought even Naruto would understand that concept."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"Anyways, we're wasting time out here! There's FOOD inside!" Naruto angrily interjected, his arms crossed, foot tapping against the dirt in annoyance. "I don't know about _you_ guys but I'm HUNGRY!"

Sasuke lips parted, probably to deliver a scalding jeer at Naruto, but Ino beat him to it. "Sasuke, don't you _dare_ lash out on Naruto again. And Naruto, you're always hungry, nothing's new!" Ino was trying to keep her temper at bay, but she was losing control. Her hands were balled into tight fists, fingernails digging into skin of her palms. Honestly, Boys could be so annoying sometimes. To think she had gone to this extent, cooking, getting dressed up, just so they could have one meager dinner in _peace._

 **"Kitten, calm down, you don't want to do something you might regret." Matatabi said with her silky, yet nasally voice within the depths of Ino's mind.**

 _"Ugh, you're right, I'll just let my mouth do the talking instead of my fists."_ Ino gave a nervous laugh before taking a few deep breaths.

"Sasuke, the reason I asked the two of you here is not only because I wanted to celebrate our graduation..." Ino stated timidly, staring at the ground, arms encircling her back. "But I also kinda, wanted all of us to be ya' know, friends." Ino inwardly cringed when she saw the subtle,yet present shift in Sasuke's stiffened face. "I don't need friends, they disappoint me." **(A/N: Yes, that was a reference to the vine, so creative lol)**

The youthful-blonde cocked an eyebrow and her glacial glare intensified. "Oh, really? Why's that, Uchiha-Kun?"

"Friends are for the weak,"Sasuke replied snobbishly and arched a thin eyebrow. It looked like the Uchiha was starting an argument of ideology and words. Which was something that he probably _should't_ have initiated.

"Would you like to go more into detail, Uchiha _-Kun?"_ There it was again, that strained honorific. You could see the irritation flickering in the young blonde's stone-cold azure eyes. She had one hand on her hip, ah yes, the infamous "Angry Ino" stance. In this stance, most people would have run away by now but she guessed the Uchiha's pride kept him here. She was mad because he had the nerve to call her "Weak" he would pay.

"Ooh, Sasuke, Ino's gonna rip you apart!"

"Friends will only hinder you." The aloof Uchiha simply stated. Ino arching his other eyebrow to join the first and sneered at the girl. Ino began to snicker, hoping that she could provoke the Uchiha enough that she could spur him to elaborate more on his... ideals. Of course so she could punch some sense into him, but she'd let him speak. "They require protection if they're weaker than you, expect you to honor them if they're stronger."

Wow, the boy was definitely more mentally screwed than she thought. "Wow, do you have like a superiority complex or something, because I don't think that's a healthy way to be thinking. And you've clearly never had a "friend" before. 'Cause that "definition" just makes you sound like Snide Jerk." That clearly didn't sit well with the Uchiha, the anger shown on his face was an indicator. "The point I'm trying to make is that you can trust us and that if we're friends we'll work better as a team. And also, please don't mistake us for stupid fangirls, we don't need you look after us like some babysitter, Friends look out for each other. We'll most likely help you if your dumbass decides to dive head first into some trouble. It'd be nice to know that you'd do that for us."

"I don't need to be saved by anyone, like I said. You'll only hold me back"

As Sasuke always did, he miraculously managed to misinterpret all of what Ino said and somehow took it as an offence to his idiotic masculinity. It was astonishing, the sheer level of ignorance he exhibit, especially since he was worshiped as a prodigy to most of Konoha. The only thing that could've been larger than his pride was probably the entire continent. She warily glared at the stone-cold Uchiha, and the two were still desperately arguing for at least 20 minutes.

Then, Ino snapped and had enough, she resumed her "Angry Ino" pose and started striding towards Sasuke, taking large heavy steps that you could hear a mile away. She grabbed the stubborn Uchiha by the large collar of his one-piece and bore into his soul with the deepest darkest scowl she could give. "Listen Bastard! I put up this nice dinner, cooking and cleaning myself up for _HOURS!_ You are going to enjoy the food that I slaved over and be a nice, respectful person!

Sasuke of course did not look intimidated or even fazed at all. Ino could tell, being a Yamanaka, she could read people very well. Sasuke scoffed, then smirked, "You don't scare me."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to do it the hard way. Remember Sasuke, I can read minds, I can see all of your secrets with a simple move," The blonde stated, still latching on to the boy's collar, staring him down. "Like the fact that you can't sleep at night without your Crow plushie."

"PFFF HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Instead of snickering throughout this whole ordeal, Naruto burst out with laughter, clutching his stomach leaning on a part of the fence. Naruto was very much enjoying this. Sasuke being his worst enemy, he liked seeing him embarrassed and put down. But then his laughter stopped. He began to wonder if Ino actually meant her words, of the three of them all being friends, allies. He's never had a friend his own age.

Sasuke face fell, and he looked down in defeat and began to blush profusely. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew he had to comply at this point. Ino ceased holding his collar and let him out of her grip. "Great, now that that's over, we can eat now!" Ino's tone of voice completely shifted from enraged to blissful.

"I see you finally got your teammate to comply." Yugito said as she took confident strides to the dinner table, Amai by her side. She was wearing a red Japanese-style dress, the sleeves came to her elbows, the dress itself came down to her ankles and had a slit that went up to her lower thigh. Amai was wearing a long-sleeved Japanese-style shirt similar to Yugito with black slacks.

"Yup, and took little effort too!" Ino said, giving a sideways knowing glance to the boys on either side of her. Naruto smirked, while Sasuke scowled and turned his head the other direction. Haruka poured everyone cups of tea as they all sat at the Dinner table.

"Mhm, your tea is very nice Haruka-San, it's much better than Iruka-Sensei's." Naruto spoke in between sips, nodding his head approvingly. The brown-haired Chūnin just smiled at the comparison.

Sasuke, even though forcibly attending the dinner party, still wanting to enjoy the night, especially after hearing Ino's threat. "Can we eat already, I can hear Naruto's stomach rumbling all the way from here."

"My stomach wasn't making _any_ noise!" The blond boy declared over his fourth cup of tea. He cheeks were forcibly tainted red when his stomach chose the wrong time to speak up. He glared at Sasuke while the dark-haired boy smirked back. Ino was giggling heaps at Naruto's predicament. He turned to everyone else for support, only to find Iruka shielding his laugh with his hand, Haruka giggling softly, Yugito snickering curtly and Amai giving a hearty chuckle.

"Now..." Ino uncovered the lids of each bowl on the table. "Let's eat!" She clapped once as she exclaimed and everyone started to eat.

Ino grabbed a hearty serving of garden salad and served it on Naruto's plate(Which was only full of Sushi and Ramen)"It's good for you," Ino stated calmly not even looking at Naruto's disgusted face." Eat it."

"But Inoo~, I don't even like..." Naruto stopped right in his tracks as soon as he noticed Ino ferocious gaze upon him. Then coercively began to fork the morsels of lettuce and assorted vegetables into his mouth. "So, are your parents ninjas?"

"Um," Ino used her chopsticks with ease to pick up a piece of the sashimi she was eating. "My dad is a Jōnin, mom is a Medical Nin. Uncle Amai is a Chūnin and Aunt Yugito is a Jōnin too."

"Wow! You're a Jōnin!? Like Kakashi-Sensei?! Can you show us a super-cool Jōnin jutsu?!" Naruto shouted, full of excitement, tiny crumbs of food descending from Naruto's mouth, propelling onto Sasuke's face.

"Close your mouth when you eat!" Ino commanded in annoyance, waving a finger in his direction in a motherly fashion, all the while Sasuke gave a glare that spoke something along the lines of _"I Will Destroy You."_

"Sorry..." Naruto apologized, nervously scratching his neck in embarrassment.

Yugito giggled as she rose her hand to cover her mouth then she let out a happy sigh and placed her chopsticks down. "You know, you three very much so remind me of my Genin days. I'm sure Naruto is the loud and brash and overconfident one." An anime-styled sweat drop appeared on Naruto's head as he then scratched his neck. " Sasuke is the quiet, stoic yet arrogant one." Sasuke just rebutted with one of his usual "Hn" groans. "And Ino is the balance point between you guys. But still very bossy and commanding."

"Hey!" Ino exclaimed, before sighing then admitting to Yugito's claim. " Fine, I guess your sort of right about that."

"Do you think I can become Hokage, Yugito-San?" Naruto asked Yugito, genuine wonder in his sparkling blue eyes. Noodles still dripping from his mouth.

"Not with those table manners, you can't." Ino said aloud, using a napkin to wipe up the broth from Naruto's ramen, looking visibly irritated. "Seriously, Kiba is more articulated than you." To that everyone in the room started to laugh.

"Besides, Dobe," Sasuke said, not even having to look at Naruto to tell he was annoyed. "You're to loud to become a Hokage."

"Hokages' have to be loud in order for people to listen to me when I command them, they'll listen ." Naruto crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks out in annoyance.

"No they don't."

"Yeah they do!"

"No they don't!"

"YEAH THEY DO!"

"Who're these kids yelling in my house!"

Suddenly, a tall, handsome man with a long blonde ponytail, like Ino's, but darker held both Sasuke and Naruto by collars of their shirts. To his annoyance, Naruto kicked and struggled but could not escape. Sasuke held his grim glare and had his arms hanging down like a puppet. The Yamanaka man did not look pleased in the slightest and glared at the two of them. "Who're you, let me down!" Naruto screamed and as he struggled to no avail.

"Ugh daddy, can you please put them down? You're messing up my dinner party." Ino got up from her seat at the table, before brushing off her skirt. Then walking over to the man and boys.

"Very well." Inoishi quickly, and definitely not subtly, dropped both boys on the floor to which they both gave hushed groans of pain. "But I hope this will teach you about raising your voice in my house."

"Are you guys alright? I'm sorry about my dad, he can kind of get overprotective." Ino helped both of the pained boys up, blushing of embarrassment her mood then quickly shifting into frustration "Besides, I'm the only one allowed to hurt you guys when you're being stupid."

"Wow. Anyways, It's nice to meet you, Yamanaka-san! I heard you were a Jōnin, is that true!? what kind of jutsu's do you do!? Do you go on S-rank missions!? Do you get to fight a lot!? Do you get to see the Hokage everyday!?" Naruto's new-found "admiration in the older man made him forget about the event that occurred prior.

"Woah," Inoichi took off his sandals and placed his belongings elsewhere, then took a seat at his preferred chair at the dining table. As did Ino, Naruto and Sasuke. "Easy there so, maybe me and Yugito will show you a jutsu or two later." He took a sip of tea.

"I didn't consent to- never-mind, anything for you kids." Yugito said, interrupting herself, then sighing, while placing her hand on her cheek.

"YAY!" Naruto exclaimed, his hand ascending into the air in a fist. "You guys are a lot better than that no good dumb, ass-hat, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto insulted his sensei with an enraged face. ( ** _Kakashi sneezes somewhere.)_** Everyone starts to laugh at Naruto's statement.

"This same "dumb ass-hat" outsmarted and captured you, Dobe." Sasuke said with his smug grin shining.

"Did he not do the same to you, Teme." Naruto fought back with equal vigor.

"Both of you guys are dumb and irresponsible, we get it. Now can we move on to something relevant?" Ino said finishing off a piece of sushi.

* * *

 _ **Okay guys, we're going to end it here, since l lack the creative and mental capabilities to try and write more. I need to brush up on my writing skills anyways. I hope you enjoyed this**_ _ **installment of "Ino Of The Two-Tails" especially after this long" ^^;. Anyways, follow, favorite and REVIEW, let me know what you want to see. (Without flaming me, because I don't think my low self-esteem, and high pride will be able to take it)**_

 ** _Goodbye, my beauties!_**


End file.
